Homecoming
by The Ravingly Psychotic Profess
Summary: Slash story featuring Elrond (high rating incase future chapters develop more). When the love that shattered your heart into a thousand pieces returns, what do you do? (Apologies for spelling, didn't have time to beta)


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or settings - none, nada, zilch. They belong to the fabulous J.R.R.Tolkien. I apologise if they are in any way disrespectful to him, but I just could not resist the urge to borrow them for a few days.  
  
The story is of a slash nature, so if you don't like that please hit the back button now. However, if you want to find out who the love of Elrond's life is, I'm afraid you'll have to keep on reading! :-)  
  
R/R please - all reviews welcome, even flames, as it is very cold in my house during this time of year.........  
  
So here, for your reading pleasure, is my sad attempt at a story.......  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Homecoming.  
  
A cool breeze meandered its way through the trees, encouraging the leaves to join it in its melodic dance. It slowly made its way towards the immaculate buildings that stood proudly in the centre of Rivendell. A tall dark figure pulled up his cloak as the breeze reached his neck, shivering at the suddeness of contact. Stepping out of the shadows of the ominous building and into the blindingly brilliant sunlight streaming from above, Elrond walked towards the river that held so many secrets and memories of his own journey through life. He knew this day would come - had spent most days wishing for it to be sooner rather than later - but no matter how much he prepared himself, there was no telling how he would react to seeing his love again.  
  
Love.  
  
After all these years, he still could not help using that word. After all the hurt, the pain, the lonely nights and endless tears, this was still the only suitable word for the one who had pulled on his heartstrings for so long...........  
  
Sighing at the recollection of memories past, Elrond sat down on the grassy hill and surveyed the river. A single melancholic tear rolled down the young elves' defined cheekbone as he recalled the last time he had sat apon this very bank;  
  
The day when his world was shattered into a thousand pieces. The day when the love of his life walked away and never came back. Anger suddenly engulfed the world-weary elf and he stood up, body shaking with fury, heart and soul aching for the love they had been without for so many years. Almost as quickly as it arrived, the blinding rage drained away, leaving Elrond a quivering wreck. Suddenly devoid of any strength, he leant against a nearby tree and did the only thing his body would permit him to do. He cried. Years of pent-up emotion were suddenly released, each individual tear carrying its own reminder of the personal tragedies of such a young life, helping to emphasise the unfortunate events of his drab existence.  
  
Ahand was lovingly placed on Elrond's shoulder, trying to sooth the highly emotional thoughts surging their way through the now fragile looking figure, the pain visible via the uncontrollable spasms that were washing over the helpless elf.  
  
"Elrond, please. Tel me what's wrong."  
  
Elrond slowly turned around to face Aragorn, face streaked with tears, eyes red and swollen.  
  
"I'm fine. Please, just leave me for a while."  
  
"I cannot do as you ask - it would not be right for me to leave you when you are clearly in a lot of pain."  
  
"Aragorn, I appreciate your concern. Trust me when I say this is something you cannot help me with. Please, go back to the house and I will follow shortly."  
  
Aragorn nodded his acknowledgement and pulled his compatriot into a tight embrace.  
  
"Remember I'm here for you friend. Always."  
  
Aragorn gave Elrond what he hoped to be a reassuring smile and headed back down towards the serene, picturesque community that was Rivendell, inwardly hurting at his friend's torment and vowing to put an end to the cause of Elrond's suffering.  
  
Elrond watched Aragorn walked down the hill. He was touched by the concern shown by the man he had raised as his own son, but angry at himself for letting someone see him in such a sorry state. His vision still blurred from tears, Elrond settled himself on a nearby boulder, determined to regain his composure before anyone else saw him. It had been a long time since he had lost control of his emotions like that, and he did not intend to repeat it. If truth be told, he was scared. Scared of his capacity to love another, scared of how easily his heart was broken. He could handle physical pain, but inner turmoil was something even Elrond could not handle. Wiping the last of the tears from his face, Elrond stood up and walked until he was at the river's edge where he knelt down. Splashing the cool water over his burning face, he decided maybe a quick walk would help him to gather his thoughts and clear his mind of the events just past. Elrond got up and slowly made his way up the steep slope and towards the top of the waterfall, hoping that the sight of the place he so dearly loved would fill his mind with memories of happier times. Standing on the ledge above the waterfall, Elrond idly gazed over the mesmerising scene before him. Rivendell truly was a beautiful sight to behold, and he was lucky enough to be an important part of the peaceful place.  
  
Or not so lucky, he thought.  
  
Being in charge came with its' disadvantages. Always having to look strong in front of his allies. Never being able to show emotion in public. Never being able to trust someone enough to confide in them. He was the boss, so any sign of weakness to anyone would result in panic and the undermining of his decisions. The only thing he could do was keep all his worries to himself and hope that they would just go away. And that is exactly what he was thinking at this moment, the same line repeating in his head over and over again until the only thing he could do was say it out loud, hoping it would have the desired effect.  
  
"Why don't you just go away......."  
  
"Well that's no way to great an old friend."  
  
Elrond spun around, startled at the familiar voice. His heart lept as he stared into the deep blue eyes of the person before him. His love. His voice stuck somewhere in his throat, unable to produce the right words. He felt himself begin to sweat, nervousness engulfing him like a tidal wave.  
  
"I'm...I'm....sorry. I didn't know you were there."  
  
Did those words really just come out of his mouth? Did they sound as calm and neutral as he wanted them to? He'd be damned if he showed any sign of weakness - he must be strong. He must not show the hurt that had plagued him since that fateful day.  
  
"Well Elrond, a hello would be nice."  
  
Elrond paused, not knowing if his mouth would let him utter the name that was forever burned into his heart, the name that was the topic of so many conversations with himself, the name that could make him laugh and cry in the same instant. His brain clicked into action, and before he knew it he had already spoken.  
  
"Hello Gandalf." 


End file.
